U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,687 to Laurita (Laurita '687) discloses an apparatus for transporting a plurality of beverage containers. The apparatus can be changed from a flattened state to an upright state. A plurality beverage containers is placed in the apparatus in the upright state for transport of the containers.